


i can't anymore

by dalyons322



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: happiness, how to cope with that promo 101: deny the sad™ ever happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyons322/pseuds/dalyons322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One late night surprise from the Gems will have Steven in even more awe of them</p><p>OR</p><p>the one where i try to make sure all the sad™ in the world will never touch this show ever again</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't anymore

“Steven! Wake up, Steven! Today’s going to be a good one!” rang Pearl’s voice.

It was too early for this. Like, wayyyy too early. Don’t get him wrong, Steven did enjoy finally being able to both train and help people as a Crystal Gem… just, did he have to sacrifice the majestic comfort of sleep, though? For Homeworld’s sake, if he’d known that waking up this early, he’d probably have kept his shield to himself. Oh, who is he kidding? He wouldn’t have. He so wouldn’t have. He just would have gotten the Cookie Cats sooner.

“Steven! Come on, pal! You’ll be so mad if you miss today.” Amethyst chimed in.

They’re all here, aren’t they?

“Oh, he won’t wake up. What do we do, Garnet?”

“Mmm.”

Yup. Garnet’s response, however, was enough for Steven to open his eyes and find all the Gems hovering over him. He exchanged a brief glance with each Gem before pulling the pillows over his eyes.

“Do we HAVE to train today?” Steven whined.

“Oh, of course. Now that you’re one of us, it--” Pearl started to explain but was shortly cut off by Amethyst. 

“One of us! One of us! One of us!” she chanted before walking down the stairs to the kitchen to grab some food. Steven pulled up the pillows because what. Amethyst is never this hyp--well, no, he takes it back, she can be extremely hyper. But this is one of her more… unusual episodes. 

“Ok then,” Pearl said after staring at Amethyst with a speechless look, “as I was saying, now that you are a Crystal Gem, it is vital that you learn to defend yourself. After all, you’ve only been able to summon your mother’s shield a few times now. We want you to be prepared, Steven.”

“But, I know how to summon the shield, Pearl. Why do I need to practice summoning it?” Steven asked Pearl.

Just as Pearl was about to respond, Garnet interjected.

“We just want what’s best for you, Steven. You know why we train, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, it’s the same reason we all want you to train.”

Steven was confused as to what Garnet was trying to say but he noticed Pearl had her hand on her forehead in annoyance and… anger?

“No! That’s not what you were supposed to say!”

“That’s what you told me to say.”

“Well, not… like that! This was supposed to be a sur--”

Pearl stopped midsentence and slowly turned towards Steven with a panicked look on her face.

“Uh, Pearl, you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Pearl nervously laughed and sideyed towards Garnet and Amethyst hoping they would help her. Garnet just blankly stared ahead and Amethyst was still ravaging through the refrigerator. So, it’s essentially hopeless for help from them at this point.

“Well, ha, you see, it is quite an amusing story, um--” 

“Pearl wanted to take you to where the first fusion was created.” Amethyst shouted from the refrigerator.

Steven looked at Amethyst, then looked at Pearl. He seemed confused for a second or two before bursting into a huge smile.

“Really? Oh, cool! I can’t wait!” Before Steven knew it, he was already dressed and had on his cheeseburger backpack.

“Well, not right this second, Steven.”

“Aww, why not?” Steven questioned.

Pearl didn’t say anything and instead pointed towards Steven huge window that had a great view of both the beach and Beach City. It’s somewhat surprising Pearl or Garnet didn’t want his room, considering how much they both appreciated nature and the copious amounts of time they spent in it. But Steven noticed that, as beautiful as the view was, it was still dark out.

“Oh.” Steven said quietly.

“We don’t leave until sunrise, which is in about an hour or two, but this is a great opportunity to pack and prepare for this trip, isn’t it Garnet?” Pearl said, a little too excited.

“Mmm.”

Pearl’s face slightly dropped before returning to her joyful appearance again. 

“Well, anyways, I’m going to leave you to your things and I know Garnet is excited to show you some of her history that’s also somewhat part of your history as well, Steven.”

Steven looked up at Garnet who said nothing but smiled.

“Ok! I’ll go get my stuff. Ooh, should I call Connie and tell her or should I leave a text?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had felt like forever and although he did have Amethyst by his side, the sun finally rose to greet him and his room.

“Nice view, little man!” Amethyst exclaimed in awe.

The door behind the warp pad opened and Pearl and Garnet walked out, each holding a bag of their own, until they stopped on the pad itself. Pearl was rummaging through her bag, supposedly looking for something and hadn’t realized it was sunrise yet. Or did she? Because that was pretty convenient timing just then.

By the time she did look up, Steven and Amethyst were already on the warp pad and packed as well.

“Oh, good! It’s time. Ooh, isn’t this exciting, Steven? I hope you have what you need.”

Steven nodded.

“Then, Garnet, since this is more your area of expertise, would you like to warp us there?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> my desperate attempt at trying to make sure the sad™ will never come into contact with this show ever again
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know if i made any mistakes i just kind of shat this out within like half an hour


End file.
